mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Destination
|0=NeoKamek |1=Ruben |2=Unknown |3=NeoKamek2 |4=SM853 |5=AlGod4 |6=EXShadow |7=Bane84 |8=Ryon |9=AlGod |10=AlGod2 |11=AlGod3 |12=Daigoro |13=EXShadow2 |14=TMG |15=DKT |16=EXShadow3 |17=PabloSSB |18=BillGod |19=NDSilva}}FinalDest.png 640px |Caption= |0=Master Hand and Crazy Hand await their next opponent on NeoKamek's first Final Destination |1=Mario and Master Hand prepare for battle on Ruben's Master Hand Stage |2=Mario squares off against an enraged Giga Bowser on the unknown Master Hand Stage |3=The dream match between Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin on NeoKamek's second Final Destination (Final Destination 2.0) |4=Kung Fu Man finally locates Suave Dude on SM853's Final Destination |5=Rock Volnutt and Forte prepare for battle on AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 2.0 |6=Link fighting Fat_Tony on EXShadow's first Final Destination |7=A SSBB Kirby free-for-all on Bane84's SSBB Final Destination |8=Yoshi fighting Kirby on Ryon's Final Destination |9=Black Mage and Master Hand fist bump on AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 3.0 |10=Master Hand makes sure Snake won't appear in the next Super Smash Bros. on AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 3.0 |11=Charizard and Rayquaza are clearly too big for AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 3.0 -Whole- |12=Two Pikamen admire the view on Daigoro's FinalField |13=Sonic hopes to defeat Vegeta and avenge his fallen rival on EXShadow's second Final Destination |14=Marion fighting Jetgoshi on TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination |15=Mario farming 1-Ups on an unfortunate Mega Man on DatKoopaTroopa's Final Destination 8-bit |16=Hayato encounters a Sentinel on EXShadow's third Final Destination (Final Brawl) |17=Goku learns that he has once again been excluded from Super Smash Bros. on PabloSSB's Final Destination WIIU |18=Ryu is shocked to meet Pikachu on BillGod(ヨコセイ)'s Final Destination 4.0 |19=No items, Fox only, NDSilva's Final Destination}} |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=NeoKamek's first version Ruben's version Unknown edit NeoKamek's second version SM853's edit AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s edit EXShadow's first version Bane84's version Ryon's version AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s version Daigoro's version EXShadow's second version TheMasterGamerify's version DatKoopaTroopa's version EXShadow's third version BillGod(ヨコセイ)'s version (pass: 2017) PabloSSB's version NDSilva's version}} Final Destination is a stage that originates from the Super Smash Bros. series, having appeared in every game of the series to date. This stage is the final stage a player encounters in the series' Classic mode (1P-mode in the original Super Smash Bros.) and the home to Master Hand, the primary boss of said mode, although later instalments would have Crazy Hand fight alongside him if certain conditions were achieved. Final Destination has been made for M.U.G.E.N by various creators, though NeoKamek's second version is arguably the most recognised, owing to the duration of its existence and its frequent exposure through M.U.G.E.N videos. NeoKamek's first version NeoKamek's Final Destination is based heavily on the Super Smash Bros. Melee incarnation of Final Destination, with combatants fighting on a similarly-styled grey octagonal platform with pink edges that travels through space, transitioning between locations from different gaming universes, though not all are entirely related to Nintendo franchises. Though the base resolution of the stage is low, the stage floor is of a lower resolution than the other elements at twice the pixel size, making it appear out of place as a result. The stage is relatively tall, allowing for the camera to follow Super Jumps to an optimal height, though it is not particularly wide. 'Videos' MUGEN Pingu vs. the Flash Mugen 531 The Final Destination MUGEN Kirby vs. Hugo Ruben's version | }} Ruben's version of Final Destination, named 'Master Hand Stage', is based on the Final Destination stage from the original Super Smash Bros., featuring graphics from said game. The stage features animated elements in the form of shooting stars that traverse at three different angles, as well as three stationary twinkling stars, though because this stage was created specifically for WinMUGEN, the shooting stars do not appear again after going off-screen in later versions of the engine; likewise, the stage makes use of WinMUGEN's scale feature that was removed in all subsequent engine versions, meaning characters will display much bigger than they were intended to. Though the stage floor isn't particularly big, the characters are scaled enough so that it becomes a decently-sized stage, complete with impressive height that easily allows for Super Jumps to be followed by the camera. With the stage exists a separate definition file that removes the animated shooting star stage elements. 'Videos' 'Unknown edit' This edit leaves the stage functionally identical to the original, featuring the same animated elements and camera movement, with the most prominent change being that the floor and background graphics have been replaced with ones that better resemble the Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. Melee; minor changes have also been made to the character scale, which has been increased slightly as to not distort the characters' graphics like the original did while still keeping them small enough to prevent the stage from appearing too small, and the left and right stage boundaries have been slightly increased, albeit unevenly, though this has the adverse effect of causing characters to appear as though they are partially walking on air when they reach the floor graphic's edges. NeoKamek's second version Mostly unchanged from the first version, the main difference with Final Destination 2.0 is the alteration to the stage floor graphic, which has been replaced with a completely different one that makes use of parallax to modify its originally top-down perspective to one that is more appropriate, as well as give off the impression of slight 3D when the camera moves vertically. As with the original version, combatants fight atop a platform that flies through space while transitioning between five different locations from video games; the stage's dimensions are also unchanged, so while the height is tall enough for Super Jumps to be used effectively, the width is somewhat lacking. 'Videos' Mugen CPU Random battles in final destination! Mugen Spongebob VS Doddlebob 'SM853's edit' The primary alteration made in SM853's edit is to the stage's graphics, specifically the background images, replacing all the originals with completely different graphics and adding in a few new ones; the starfield animation present in the original has been revamped to appear far less pixelated than it once was, featuring several more colours and anti-alias. Curiously, the stage is no longer compatible with Super Jumps as the camera barely moves upwards at all. 'AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s edit' Though this is an edit to NeoKamek's version, the complete overhaul of the graphics and animations change it to the point where it barely resembles the original at all; the stage floor is completely different, no longer using parallax to fix its perspective, and it features a huge array of new background animations that are both custom and ripped directly from Super Smash Bros. Melee, transitioning seamlessly between one another in a manner that is completely different to the original. Keeping in line with being almost completely different to the original version, this edit removes Super Jump compatibility by heavily reducing the camera's vertical movement and speed. EXShadow's first version One of three versions created by EXShadow, this one is based on Super Smash Bros. Melee's Final Destination as opposed to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's like the other two versions, though it is considerably brighter than what one would expect, contrary to the typical dark space motif Final Destination is known for; much like Final Destination, however, the stage travels to various different locations, including Peach's Castle and Planet Zebes from Super Smash Bros., though the transition is non-existent, with the location graphics simply appearing and disappearing. The stage casts both a shadow and a reflection—something that is often discouraged—with the shadow extending out the wrong way in relation to the light source and not following the perspective of the stage. 'Videos' Darkflare fails at Mugen Rugal E(EvilslayerX5) Mugen 215 Genesis of Light Bane84's version This version of Final Destination was created especially for Bane84's own SSBB Kirby character, so while it does function like a normal stage, it was not intended to be used as such. The stage is very simple in design, featuring a solid black tiled background and a stationary graphic of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination that is small enough for it to be completely visible at the default camera position, though the camera pans far enough left and right for it to go almost completely off-screen. Combatants start near the top of the screen, but can jump down to below the camera's view where the actual stage floor is located, making it difficult to follow a character's movements; a different scenario occurs if the only combatants are Bane84's SSBB Kirby and/or characters built upon said character, where a Super Smash Bros.-style fight will take place instead, complete with stocks, damage percentage and blast zones. 'Videos' SSBB- Mugen Style Ryon's version |Resolution = High}} | |Resolution = High}}}} Ryon's version is based on the Super Smash Bros. Brawl incarnation of Final Destination, with the floor graphic having been ripped from said game. Depending on the definion file chosen, the stage will either transition between multi-coloured space and an ocean sunset, or feature no transition at all, only using the multi-coloured space background; during the ocean sunset sequence, the stage will appear to tilt sharply from left to right, resetting back to the middle in between tilts. The stage does not support Super Jumps by default as the camera does not move upwards enough, though Ryon has provided values for the boundhigh and verticalfollow parameters located within the stage's .def file that allow the camera to follow Super Jumps properly.Final Destination - The Mugen Fighters Guild 'Videos' MUGEN- Final Kizalid vs Final-goenitz-STAGES Final Destination M.U.G.E.N Theater Leona Heidern VS. Lucario KAPPA MUGEN Random Teams 44 No Items, Bosses Only, FINAL DESTINATION! AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s version | | | | }} AlGod(ヨコセイ)'s version of Final Destination features a total of five different definion files, though two are duplicates with the sole modification being that they make use of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's camera zoom, going as far as sharing the same .def filenames; all five versions are based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination in some fashion and feature the same animated background, though two are derived from Super Smash Flash 2's interpretation of the stage, made recognisable by the notably sprited appearance of the floor. The version of the stage that doesn't have a 1.1 counterpart (known as Final Destination 3.0 -Whole-) has combatants fight atop a completely visible Final Destination, though the small boundaries imply that it is intended for chibi characters, as those of a regular size have practically no room to move, with some being able to pull off normally impossible infinites as a result of the restricted knockback. All but one of the five versions feature enough height for Super Jumps to be used effectively, with the camera moving very quickly vertically in an attempt to keep up with the characters; Super Jumping is naturally incompatible with Final Destination 3.0 -Whole- due to its far tighter stage boundaries, though the camera does move upwards slightly when characters jump. 'Videos' Daigoro's version Somewhat of a custom Final Destination, the definition file for this version states that while it was originally intended to resemble Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination, it ended up becoming its own creation entirely while still maintaining the 'platform in space' motif that's consistent across all iterations of Final Destination. The stage has combatants fight on a tiled floor that cycles through blue & light blue, green & light green, green & pale yellow, and orange & light orange patterns, while overlooking a section of the Earth; the transition between floor patterns sees the next set of colours fill each individual tile from left to right, starting from the top row, with each pattern remaining on screen for 12.5 seconds before transitioning to the next. The stage camera moves very little horizontally, giving the stage very close corners and advantaging characters that excel at stage control or applying pressure, while also failing to move enough vertically for complete visibility during air combat. 'Videos' EXShadow's second version This version is the second of EXShadow's Final Destination stages and is based entirely on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Final Destination, using the same background graphics and floor (the latter of which is stated to have been taken from Ryon's version), though the background music is ironically 'Final Destination' from Super Smash Bros. Melee. Though it is low-res, the colossal amount of graphics present in its sprite file, as well as the size of said graphics, has the potential to cause major lag on some computers, particularly low-end machines. The download contains two different definition files: one where the stage floor is stationary and the other where it floats up and down. 'Videos' Random Mugen Battle- Link & Kirby vs. Fox & Yoshi SSB mugen style MUGEN Extra Stages Download - XX'Final'Destination'XX AI Battle PM MUGEN Team Duck vs. Team dog TheMasterGamerify's version TheMasterGamerify's Final Destination is based on how it appears in the original Super Smash Bros.; like the creator's other stages, it consists of a single static image with significant colourloss and features no camera movement whatsoever due to its small size. 'Videos' Mugen Oshawott and Oshawott vs Oshawott and Oshawott DatKoopaTroopa's version This version of Final Destination is based on the stage's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but with an 8-bit aesthetic, consisting of an image taken from the video 'Super Smash Bros. Melee Theme 8 Bit'Super Smash Bros. Melee Theme 8 Bit - YouTube, which is coincidentally where the stage's background music originates from. The stage makes use of the RGB layering method in order to reduce colourloss, though the theme of the stage would imply a limited set of colours, rendering it unnecessary; the stage only exceeds 256 colours due to the quality of the source image, which has been made blurry due to it being upscaled. The stage is neither wide nor tall and features no camera movement whatsoever as a result, limiting movement options and causing characters with Super Jumps to go completely off-screen, thus impairing visibility of air combos. 'Videos' EXShadow's third version EXShadow's third version of Final Destination, named 'Final Brawl', is effectively a hi-res remake of the second version that makes use of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's new features, particularly 32-bit colour and camera zooming, the latter of which allows for Super Jumps to be followed easily. As a result of the graphics being double the size of the originals and the animations featuring less dropped frames, the stage is considerably more resource-heavy and may take an excessive time to load, or simply crash M.U.G.E.N altogether; even if the stage does manage to load, there's no guarantee that the frame rate will be stable, resulting in slowdowns and input lag. 'Videos' Mugen Final Destination Team Battle Mugen Hayato Me Vs Sentinel Dissidia MUGEN 1.0 - Final Destination PabloSSB's version PabloSSB's version is based on the Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, using graphical assets ripped from said game and thus resulting in the stage being HD. Though the stage floor features slight animation with the lights pulsating and the floor itself slowly floating up and down, the most prominent animation is the background, which appears exactly as it does in the source game, but displays at a lower resolution compared to the original in an attempt to reduce the overall size of the sprite file; given that the background animation consists of 1729 frames, the stage takes longer than usual to load and may become laggy over extended periods of time. Though the stage isn't particularly tall, the zoomed-out camera allows for Super Jumps to remain mostly on-screen for visibility of air comboing. 'Videos' Final Destination WII U - Stage for MUGEN (DEMO) BillGod(ヨコセイ)'s version | }} Having changed their name to BillGod, this is technically the creator's third overall version of Final Destination—counting their edit to NeoKamek's second version, which effectively overhauls the stage completely on a graphical level. It is based on the iteration of Final Destination from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and uses assets ripped from the game, complete with the entire background animation sequence compressed down to 2270 frames and indexed to 256 colours; the animation isn't perfect, however, as areas of black pixels flicker in at times due to masking issues. The stage floor features none of the animation present in the source and is subsequently a static image, instead featuring a prominent outer glow that smoothly transitions between multiple colour combinations, split down the middle to reflect the two different sides of the stage floor. The stage is bundled with an alternate definition file that takes advantage of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's camera zoom feature, allowing for the entire stage to be visible when fully zoomed out and thus enabling compatibility with Super Jumps, though it is otherwise identical to the main .def as they both share the same sprite file. 'Videos' NDSilva's version ) |Image = File:NDSilvaFinalDestPreview.png |Music = |MusicDesc = 'Final Destination' from Super Smash Bros. Brawl |Animated = Yes |Parallax = Yes |Zoomin = 1 |Zoomout = 0.5 |SuperJump = Yes |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 640x480 |Compatibility = 1.1 |Zoom = 1}} Like many before it, NDSilva's version is based on Super Smash Bros. Brawl's iteration of Final Destination. It was primarily created as a means for the creator to make a stage that made use of M.U.G.E.N 1.1's interpolated animation features such as rotation and scaling,Final Destination (Brawl) for MUGEN 1.1 - The Mugen Fighters Guild which can be seen throughout the staple transitioning background; while some of the background animations are ripped straight from Brawl, many are original but still keep within the overall style of the originals. As with many 1.1-exclusive stages, Final Destination (Brawl) features camera zoom that gives combatants more space to fight with, zooming out to the point where the combatants are at half their native size and allowing the entire stage to be visible, while subsequently benefiting characters who zone or play keepaway and disadvantaging those who are limited to close-range melee attacks. The stage features tremendous height even when zoomed in, easily allowing the camera to follow air combat and Super Jumps without combatants going off the top of the screen. 'Videos' A remake of Final Destination (Brawl) MUGEN 1.1 References Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Nintendo Stages